


can never end without a quarrel

by frausorge



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: The whole Netherfield party was seated in the breakfast-parlour, and Caroline had just poured herself a cup of tea, when the door opened again and Miss Elizabeth Bennet was announced.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Caroline Bingley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	can never end without a quarrel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shikorra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikorra/gifts).



> Thanks to Shikorra for a great prompt, and many thanks to Buddleia, Bunnymcfoo, and Pensnest for helpful beta! Title from the book itself.

The whole Netherfield party was seated in the breakfast-parlour, and Caroline had just poured herself a cup of tea, when the door opened again and Miss Elizabeth Bennet was announced. 

She made quite a shocking picture. Her hair was escaping in damp strands from its pins, her cheeks were red with exertion, and her stockings and the hem of her petticoat were all over mud. While she was explaining to Charles that she had walked from Longbourn to inquire after her sister, Caroline observed her wiping at her temples and her throat several times with a corner of her shawl. It was perhaps too much to expect that someone with so little exposure to polite society should have any better sense of how to behave, but some severity might still be warranted. The elder Miss Bennet had at least had the excuse of being caught in the rain in her way to explain her bedraggled state. Miss Elizabeth's appearance was the result of her own choice. And she had come the whole way quite alone, too! It was unaccountable.

Still, Caroline said what was necessary in welcome, and rose from the table to show their unexpected guest to Miss Bennet's room. Miss Bennet was either equally insensible of the impropriety of her sister's behaviour, or too ill to be struck by it; she showed nothing but pleasure at seeing Miss Elizabeth. Caroline made her exit as soon as she could. Neither sister glanced back at her as she left the room.

When Caroline could at last sit back down to her tea, she found it had gone utterly cold.

After breakfast, when the gentlemen had gone out, Louisa suggested that she and Caroline go upstairs to sit with Miss Bennet again. As Miss Elizabeth never left Miss Bennet's side, this meant spending the day in her company as well.

Despite their all sitting together, there was not much conversation to be had. Miss Bennet drowsed, and Miss Elizabeth watched her. Caroline and Louisa chatted chiefly to each other, making an effort to keep their voices low.

With her sister, Miss Elizabeth was all that was gentle, attentive, and tender. Caroline could find no fault in her nursing of Miss Bennet. Louisa had certainly not displayed anything like such care when Caroline herself was last ill. The only wonder was that Miss Bennet did not recover more quickly. Yet she continued feverish and faint, unable to leave her room or even her bed. Rather than being rid of Miss Elizabeth at dinnertime, Caroline and Louisa were forced to extend an invitation for her to remain at Netherfield.

Caroline thought Miss Elizabeth might have shown more gratitude. Though Caroline offered all that Netherfield could provide, from the kitchens to the storerooms, from summoning the housekeeper to fetching the best physicians from town, Miss Elizabeth only bowed stiffly and spoke a few cold words of thanks. Then she disappeared back into Miss Bennet's room. Caroline was left standing in the corridor with nothing to do but retire to her own room.

Caroline was glad to see that Miss Elizabeth had obtained a fresh gown from Longbourn in time for dinner. Still, while she appreciated the absence of mud, Caroline did wonder that a woman with the advantage of such a good figure should make so little effort in her style of dress to flatter it. The bodice of the gown was cut very oddly indeed, and the braid at the neckline, if it had ever been fashionable in the past, was certainly not so now.

Miss Elizabeth returned to her sister immediately after dinner, and joined them in the drawing-room only for part of the evening, after Miss Bennet had fallen asleep. To Caroline's mind, however, she was there quite long enough. Charles made an innocent, though foolish, comment about all young ladies being accomplished; Mr. Darcy replied with a list of true accomplishments, which clearly only a select few could boast; and Miss Elizabeth followed this up by saying she did not believe any woman could meet these requirements at all. 

Caroline was incensed. She could well believe that Miss Eliza Bennet of Longbourn might not have met with any truly well-educated women in her own country neighbourhood—but to stand directly before her hostesses and declare that neither of them was accomplished! It was a piece of rudeness Caroline could barely comprehend. She and Louisa both protested, to defend their sex if not themselves, but then Mr. Hurst called their attention back to their cards. During the subsequent exchange Miss Eliza slipped out of the room, and the subject was dropped. But Caroline could not say her opinion of Miss Eliza had been improved.

The next day brought yet more Bennets down upon them. Miss Eliza had written to her mother to come and see Miss Bennet's state of health for herself, and Mrs. Bennet in turn brought her two youngest daughters along. There followed a painfully awkward visit, during which Caroline was at times hard pressed to maintain an even countenance. She gave in to the relief of rolling her eyes at Louisa whenever they could exchange a private glance. To think that they, who moved among such elegant society in town, must now devote themselves to entertaining such a petty and grasping country family! It was scarcely to be believed.

After another speech from Mrs. Bennet on good breeding, Caroline could not help glancing at Miss Eliza to see her response. The mother seemed to fancy her remarks to be pointed and cutting. The daughter, to her credit, was flushing with embarrassment. However, when Caroline caught her eye, she stared back without flinching and raised her chin defiantly. Caroline let her own lip curl and turned away. 

Fortunately Mrs. Bennet did not insist on staying. She made Charles listen to a lengthy and repetitive litany of thanks, as empty of sincerity in its way as Miss Eliza's curtness had been the day before, and then finally ordered her carriage. Then once again only Miss Bennet and Miss Eliza remained.

When Caroline had had her fill of playing that night, she rose from the instrument and, in the spirit of civility befitting a hostess, urged Miss Eliza to take her place. She had no high hopes of having her taste gratified by a performance from such a quarter, but it was fitting to show some mark of attention to their guest, and Caroline would admit to some curiosity to hear how she would play.

Caroline's low expectations proved to be justified. More than a few false notes jarred her ear, the tempo was rather too fast throughout the whole, and Miss Eliza completely missed the sforzando in the next to last phrase. Yet for all that, Caroline found her attention held by the lively manner of the performer. It was clear from the brightness of Miss Eliza's eyes and the expressive turn of her lips that she was wholly attuned to the emotion of the piece. If she had only had a better music master to guide her, or better discipline in practising herself, she might have become worth listening to. Caroline was almost sorry that she declined all requests to continue after her second song.

The following day, when Mr. Darcy announced his intention of going out to take the air in the shrubbery, Caroline took advantage of the opportunity to have a companion for her own walk. Though it did not rain, the paths were still very dirty, and she was glad of his steadying arm when the wind blew too fiercely or it became necessary to skirt a puddle. 

Just when they were in the middle of a friendly chat, they turned a corner and found themselves face to face with Louisa and Miss Eliza. Louisa immediately stepped forward and took Mr. Darcy's arm, leaving Caroline to take her place by Miss Eliza's side.

Louisa's voice rose in complaint as they all set out again. She had been used very ill, she said, as neither Caroline nor Mr. Darcy had informed her or asked her to join them before they left the house. She really must protest against this neglect! As Mr. Darcy did not interrupt her with any reply, she continued in this vein for some time.

If Caroline's steps slowed, and the gap between the two halves of their party widened, that was only because the path was growing wetter and wetter. When the mud stretched nearly from one side to the other, Caroline paused. 

"Let me give you my hand," said Miss Eliza, who had jumped nimbly across with a single footstep on the narrow edge of solid ground. Her smile had something of a challenge in it, something of superiority that Caroline did not like. "If you step just there, and hold onto me, I believe you may pass to this side."

Caroline chafed at the idea of being in Miss Eliza's debt for any help, but she knew she could not balance well enough alone. She must accept or else turn back the way they had come. She set her palm on Miss Eliza's and found her hand held in a warm, strong grip. 

Her skirts brushed the hedge as she pressed herself as far to the edge of the path as possible. At least the boxwood leaves were only wet and not muddy. When she took the last, longest step, she nearly overbalanced and was forced to grasp at the hand on hers. Miss Eliza pulled her forward, and they stumbled together onto the drier gravel.

Miss Eliza had brought her other hand up to Caroline's elbow; they were standing very close. Caroline felt her own face heating and her heart racing. 

She shook off Miss Eliza's grip and picked up her skirts to resettle them. "We must make haste to rejoin the others," she said, setting off without waiting for Miss Eliza to fall into step with her. "They have quite outstripped us."

"Indeed," was all Miss Eliza's reply, and Caroline could not decide whether it was said simply or archly. She pinched her lips together and walked faster.

Miss Bennet was at last improving, and after dinner that evening Miss Eliza brought her down to join them in the drawing-room. Caroline was pleased to see her friend so much stronger. Once the gentlemen came in, though, Miss Bennet's presence rather detracted from than added to the general conversation, as Charles devoted himself entirely to her and spoke scarcely a word to anyone else. 

Louisa was distracted, Mr. Hurst asleep, and Mr. Darcy engrossed in a book. Caroline tried to read for a bit herself, but it would not do; she had too much energy to sit still. She found herself, therefore, reduced to seeking Miss Eliza's society. 

Miss Eliza agreed to Caroline's suggestion of walking readily enough, and they set out down the length of the room. Mr. Darcy looked up when they passed him. Caroline was barely attending to the remarks he and Miss Eliza exchanged, but when Mr. Darcy made a comment accusing them of vanity, she bristled and linked her arm through Miss Eliza's in solidarity against him. Miss Eliza cast a quick glance at her but did not withdraw.

Unfortunately, the walk did little to settle Caroline's nerves. They went round the room three or four times, and Caroline only felt warmer each time, with Miss Eliza's elbow tucked under hers. There were no puddles and no uneven ground in the drawing-room, no reason Caroline should need an arm for support. She stopped abruptly near the pianoforte and called to Louisa to have some music. Miss Eliza did drop her arm then, and Caroline felt colder all down her side.

The following morning, Miss Bennet and Miss Eliza approached Charles and requested the use of his carriage to return to Longbourn. Charles protested immediately. It was too soon, Miss Bennet must not rush her recovery, she had not yet even been equal to coming down to dinner, and it would be far too great a risk to subject herself to the strain of the journey just now. He appealed to Caroline to join him in urging their guests to remain.

Caroline privately thought Charles's concern excessive. Miss Bennet looked far better after having had another night of true rest, and the distance to Longbourn was not such an obstacle when going by carriage; half an hour's drive might see the Bennets at home. Yet something in Caroline balked at the idea of their guests leaving Netherfield. This was startling; she could not account for it! In her bemused state, she joined her voice to her brother's, and having no tangible reasons of her own to advance, only repeated those he had already raised. Miss Eliza seemed unconvinced. Miss Bennet, however, was either of a more persuadable temper, or more susceptible to Charles's influence; eventually their departure was deferred by one more day. 

Having carried her point, Caroline was left to wonder at herself for pressing it. What good was the Bennets' presence at Netherfield to her, when Charles monopolized Miss Bennet's attention, and Miss Eliza sat in a corner with so little to contribute to the conversation? Some exercise out of doors would be far preferable to remaining with them in the drawing-room, where the fire had been built up higher than usual for Miss Bennet's benefit.

"Mr. Darcy," Caroline said, "let me persuade you to take the air. The weather is the finest it has been this week; I am sure it will be very bracing."

But Mr. Darcy demurred, scarcely lowering his book from his face.

"I will join you for a walk, if you wish," said Miss Eliza.

Caroline was vexed. She had not expected Miss Eliza to have the temerity to invite herself along, but Caroline could not now decline without foregoing her own walk.

"Louisa, will you not come with us?" she said. 

"Not I," said Louisa, looking out the window, "the wind is getting stronger. You had much better remain here."

"As strong a walker as Miss Bingley is, will not mind that," Miss Eliza replied with a smile.

Caroline gestured silently for Miss Eliza to precede her out of the room.

They struck out into an avenue that put the wind at their backs, and walked for several minutes without exchanging anything but slight remarks on the state of the sky and the gardens. When they reached the end of the path, they paused in the shelter of the hedge. They had not walked very quickly, but Miss Eliza's cheeks were reddened by the wind, and a large hank of her hair had again slipped free of its plait and was hanging loose.

"Is there something amiss with my appearance?" she said when she saw Caroline looking at her. Her words were mild, but her eyes were sharp.

"Your hair is out of place," Caroline said. "You must not have secured it properly."

Miss Eliza frowned and put a hand up to feel at the back of her head.

"It is on this side," Caroline said, touching the loose strands herself. A hairpin fell into her hand. She reached around with her other hand to gather the hair together before attempting to replace the pin. She tried a few times to smooth the strands with her fingers, but could not get the pin to hold.

"Miss Bingley," Eliza said, low. Caroline paused with both hands tangled in Eliza's hair. She could not tell whether Eliza had spoken in query, reproof, or challenge. Eliza met her eyes, chin tilted upward.

Caroline bent forward and pressed her lips to Eliza's.

Eliza jerked her head in surprise, tugging at Caroline's grasp on her hair. Then she surged forward herself and for a moment—several moments—she met Caroline's mouth with equal pressure from her own.

A blast of icy wind shocked Caroline back into awareness. She could not think what had possessed her! She dropped her hands and stumbled several steps backward.

"We—we have absented ourselves too long," she said. "We should return to the house." She was ashamed to find her voice breathless and unsteady.

Miss Eliza's lips parted as if to speak, but she pressed them together again in a thin line and bowed silently. 

As they retraced their steps up the path, with the wind now blowing directly in their faces, Miss Eliza reached back and tucked her hair back into some approximation of its original arrangement. Caroline became aware that she still had a hairpin clutched in her own palm; as Miss Eliza no longer seemed to require it, Caroline uncurled her fingers and let the pin fall. She noticed that Miss Eliza took care not to let their elbows brush as they walked.

They separated when they entered the house. Miss Eliza moved toward the drawing-room where the others were still sitting, while Caroline made for the staircase to go to her own room and change her dress. She glanced back once to see Miss Eliza pausing with her hand on the drawing-room door. Miss Eliza met her eyes with a look that Caroline could read only as pure irritation. Caroline turned away.

Their whole party was very quiet that evening. The ladies sat in near silence after dinner. When the gentlemen joined them, only Charles and Miss Bennet held any type of conversation, and even that was in rather hushed voices. Mr. Hurst muttered something about cards, and Louisa glanced at the pianoforte, but they both subsided in the absence of any encouragement. Mr. Darcy was still buried in his book. Caroline took one up too and held it before her, though she made but little progress.

The next morning, when Miss Bennet renewed her request for the carriage, Charles granted it, though not without first offering any and all other assistance it might be in his power to provide. Miss Bennet persisted in that single wish, and before long she and her sister were standing ready to take their leave while the carriage was drawing up to the door.

Caroline embraced Miss Bennet warmly, expressed best wishes for her continued recovery, and told her how soon she hoped to see her again. Then she turned to Miss Eliza.

Miss Eliza had regained her liveliness since the previous evening and was laughing at something Charles had said. She met Caroline's gaze with a teasing smile, rather tight at the corners. "I am very grateful for your kindness to my sister, Miss Bingley," she said. "And I thank you for my share of your hospitality as well."

Caroline assumed her own most gracious air. "It was a pleasure to have Miss Bennet with us," she replied. "I hope the journey home will not tire her overmuch." 

Miss Eliza narrowed her eyes, shook Caroline's hand briefly, and stepped away.

In a few minutes more the doors closed behind the Bennet sisters and the carriage rolled away. Then Netherfield was all their own again, and Caroline was free to repair to the drawing-room alone. She sat down at the pianoforte and played all the longest pieces she knew.


End file.
